<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dare by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770450">Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ren Isn’t So Bad In This, Trapped In A Closet, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One student’s bad idea leads to more for Ben and Poe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: AU: High School/College</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started relatively simple enough. That was how things usually started. They were playing Truth or Dare as a bit of celebration for finishing their finals. Trudgen — the asshole, Ben couldn’t help but think — had dared Ben (because Ben hadn’t chosen “truth”) to break into Professor Ren’s office with Poe. Poe had agreed to it, just because Poe was nice that way and wasn’t about to let Ben suffer alone. <br/><br/>And here the both of them were, in a closet, in a Professor’s office, all because of a dare that they never should have accepted. <br/><br/>(Ben swore that when the closet door opened proper, he was going to murder Trudgen for coming up with this idea. It was a pity that you couldn’t choke someone telepathically from far away)<br/><br/>“Well, look on the bright side,” Poe said wryly, “At least it’ll be a hell of a story to tell. Getting stuck in Professor Ren’s closet. At least he seems to like you.”<br/><br/>“Not anymore.” Ben ran a hand through his hair — at least as best he could considering they were in a confined space. <br/><br/>“He’ll probably let you off easier.”<br/><br/>“Or he’ll mount his head on my wall as a warning to others...”<br/><br/>Poe squeezed Ben’s shoulder. Besides feeling calmer, Ben couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter even despite himself. "He’ll have to go through me if he wants to kill you,” Poe said. <br/><br/>Despite himself, Ben smiled. “Yeah. I figured you’d say that.” A sigh. “I promised your mom and dad that I’d look after you.”<br/><br/>“You don’t need to protect me all the time,” Poe said. “Plus, I gotta admit...being stuck with you...there are worse people I could be stuck with.”<br/><br/>Ben smiled. Then, “Maybe we could try and use, like, a paperclip to get out of here?”<br/><br/>Poe snorted. “No, that’s something McGyver would do.”<br/><br/>“We could try to be McGyver.” In the darkness of the closet, the confined space, Ben couldn’t help but focus on the things about Poe he could see. His soft, almost sculpted lips. His nose, long and somehow perfect. His eyes — God, Ben knew he’d lose himself in those eyes. <br/><br/>“I don’t want you to be McGyver,” Poe said. “Just...you know, you.”<br/><br/>“Wait, what?”<br/><br/>“I really like you, Ben.” Poe sighed as he spoke. “And God, if we’re stuck here, I might as well tell you.”<br/><br/>“I...like you too.” Ben swallowed after speaking, feeling for a moment like he had set off something that couldn’t be taken back. “I just thought you’d never be interested in someone like me. Someone awkward...”<br/><br/>“I’ll take ‘awkward’ over, say, Hux any day.” <br/><br/>Poe stroked a lock of black hair away from Ben’s face. Ben knew he was lying if he said that the brush of Poe’s fingertips over his skin didn’t make his heart beat faster...<br/><br/>Footsteps. Ben didn’t know how far or close they were, and he knew that he wouldn’t get another opportunity. He turned towards Poe. “Can I kiss you?”<br/><br/>“Ben, you can do whatever you want.”<br/><br/>Ben kissed him then. A quick press of his lips to Poe’s, quick but feeling. It was amazing how soft Poe’s lips felt against his own. Poe kissed him back, and when Poe drew away, there was a strange feeling of loss in there. Like Ben wanted it to last longer. <br/><br/>It didn’t last longer, of course. Professor Ren unlocked the closet door, and Ben swore that he never thought it was possible to be happy and embarrassed at the same time, but apparently you learned something knew every day. <br/><br/>“What the hell are you two doing in here?” Ren said. “Who put you up to this? Skywalker? I bet it was Skywalker...”<br/><br/>“It wasn’t my uncle!” Ben said. <em>This time. </em>“Trudgen...we were playing truth or dare and he dared us to break into your office. Please don’t punish Poe.”<br/><br/>Silence. <br/><br/>Then Ren started laughing. Honest to God hyena laughter that made Ben wonder if they were in even more trouble.<br/><br/>“Trudgen’s...really pushing it,” Ren said. “I should punish you two, but given that it was Trudgen’s fault...I’m letting this pass. Don’t push it.”<br/><br/>Ben let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. <br/><br/>Ren smiled. “Besides, Solo, I like you. You’re definitely more tolerable than your uncle, that’s for sure.”<br/><br/>Ben snorted. “Not a high bar.”<br/><br/>“Still,” Ren said. “Now, you should both go. I don’t want you to get any more trouble. And tell Trudgen that he needs to think of better ideas.”<br/><br/>Poe laughed. “We will, Professor. Good night!”<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Even as the two left, Ren couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. Between the daily instances of Professor Skywalker trying to show him up and this, he would gladly take the latter. At least Ben and Poe were good kids. Lacking common sense, but still good kids. They’d looked a bit flustered too, like Ren had caught them in the middle of something. Considering that Ren had noticed how borderline-inseparable Ben and Poe were...<br/><br/>Ren sighed as he sat down to grade exams. Never a dull moment, he thought, in this college. He just hoped Ben was happy with Poe. He really did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>